


He's an Idiot and She Pegs Him

by BeppleHorny (IsLife)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Begging, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsLife/pseuds/BeppleHorny
Summary: Typical Johnroxy femdom nonsense
Relationships: John Egbert/Roxy Lalonde
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950973
Kudos: 13





	He's an Idiot and She Pegs Him

Your name is Roxy Lalonde and you and your boyfriend have been “exploring a new side to your relationship.” That what he calls it, what it actually is is you going to a sex shop, buying random tings that interest you and discovering your boyfriend is a kinky fuck. Today you’re coming home with something you’ve been building up to for a long time, it’s something John has hinted at wanting for a bit. You bought a strap. 

You’re so giddy the whole drive home, the second you walk in the door you tell him to wait on the bed for you. He perks up and runs into the bedroom with a blush on his face. You quickly take your shoes off and come in to join him. 

“Hi John.” You say climbing into bed with a big smile on your face. 

“Hi Roxy.” He replies in amusement before you kiss him 

“I have a surprise for you today! I’m going to the bathroom and when I get out you better be naked.” You hurry into the bathroom and strip. You excitedly take your new toys out of their boxes. First the harness, it fits very comfortably and you can definitely see yourself wearing it for long periods of time if John can handle it. Next you take your new dick out of its box. It’s a long pink dildo that you attach to the harness with ease. After it's all set up you take a good look at yourself in the mirror, you feel confident. John’s gonna love it. 

You step out and John’s eyes dart over and take you in. He’s naked just like you asked him to be so you can see his dick harden up for you right away. You smile at him. 

“Hi John.” 

“Hi Roxy.” He stutters out, intimidated and eager. 

“Get the lube. Now.” You command him, his eyes widen and he gets a shy little smile, he’s officially in sub mode. 

“Yes ma’am!” He quickly turns over and reaches into the nightstand drawer to get it and hand it to you. 

“Good boy! Now baby, tonight I’m officially making you my bitch. You can stay on the bed, but bitches belong on their hands and knees.” He nods in agreement and swiftly follows the implied command, as he does you walk around to the foot of the bed to get a good look at him. 

He’s resting his weight on his forearms and shins, his legs are spread more than his arms, he’s giving you a good view of his ass. He’s so cute, all eager to get fucked but he’s still keeping his head down all shy. 

“Good boy, stay just like that, we can start off nice and easy.” 

“Yes ma’am! Thank you ma’am!” You begin lubing up, you do it quickly and thoroughly so you can go ahead and get started. You move up on to the bed and get it ready go in, but before you really start you need to hear it from John.

“You sure you’re okay with this babe?” You make sure to ask sincerely with love in your voice. 

“Yes please Roxy, I’m so sure Roxy, please I want it so bad, I want you please.” He sounds so desperate and half way through talkin he started wiggling his ass like a dog wagging its tail. You can’t help, but laugh a little at how pathetic he is. 

You shove his head onto the mattress so all of his weight is on his legs and shoulders. “Bite the pillow if you need to scream, I don’t want the neighbors calling the cops.”

Then you finally let yourself slide in. The whole way in John lets out a moan and you watch as the tenison leaves his body. Once you're all in you hold it for a second and then slowly move in and out. John’s breathing shakily and moaning slightly with every exhale, you’ve barely started and he’s already really into it. Fuck you love him.

You keep a slow and steady pace until John can’t handle it. He asks weakly and with desperation in his voice, “Fuck please, please ma’am may have more?” 

You get wetter just hearing him and without replying you put your hands on his waist and roughly bring him down on you. He tightens around you and arches his back with a moan as you pick up the pace. 

You go faster and faster and faster and faster until you have a nice and fast speed going. John can’t stop moaning. He’s gripping the bed sheets like his life depends on it and sporadically begging for more. His dick is the hardest you’ve ever felt it and the second you touch it he lets out a new plee. 

“Please finish me ma’am please.” Your thrusts once again increase in speed before you reply.

“Aw c'mon, I’m already doing all this work for you, you can finish up yourself pretty boy.” He immediately and awkwardly puts his hand around his dick and gets busy. You go even faster and he cums in record time. 

You pull out for the last time and he collapses on the bed with his eyes glossed over. 

“Thanks Rox.” He sounds weak and breathy. You take your strap off and lay down with your arms around him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be real, I'm not that proud of this one


End file.
